xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble by Mouth
"Trouble by Mouth" (Chinese: 祸从口入, approximate translation "Bad Thing Has Been Eaten") is the seventh episode of Joys of Seasons. Characters present Key characters *Paddi *Eggy Major characters *Weslie *Tibbie *Sparky *Jonie *Slowy *Wolffy *Wolnie Summary Title card Paddi is eating an apple, notices a worm in it, and runs away. The title of the episode appears over the dropped apple. Episode School lets out, and the goats go outside to play. Paddi is outside eating potato chips. Tibbie and Jonie pass by, with the former accidentally dropping a flower. Paddi notices the flower, wonders what flowers taste like, and eats it. He then eats a nearby mushroom, and Mr. Slowy notices and looks to see if the mushroom is poisonous. To his relief, it isn't, and he tells Paddi to be careful next time. Meanwhile, Weslie and Sparky are playing tennis, but they lose the ball. They ask Mr. Slowy if they saw it, and they then discover Paddi has the ball and tried to eat it, only to realize it isn't very delicious. Mr. Slowy goes out and warns the goats not to go into his lab, especially Paddi. Paddi, along with his pet Eggy, goes to the entrance of Mr. Slowy's lab anyway, and he has Eggy go into the lab to find something for him to eat. Eggy finds an egg, which starts to tick when Paddi consumes it. Eggy gives Paddi a piece of paper that came with the egg, saying that the egg is a time bomb. A panicked Paddi is told by Sparky that he and the others will find a way to get the bomb out of his stomach. Weslie comes up with the idea to use a UFO catcher to get the bomb out of Paddi, but Paddi points out that his mouth isn't wide enough to get the claw in. Tibbie comes up with the idea to push Paddi off of the that they are all standing near, the idea being that if he lands on his stomach, the collision will cause Paddi to spit the egg out. The goats set up a target for Paddi, and Sparky drops Paddi on the target. After landing, Paddi almost looks like he is going to spit out the egg, but doesn't. Jonie then comments that they may have to perform an operation on Paddi, saying that they should draw a circle where they think they need to cut a hole in Paddi to retrieve the egg. Paddi mentions that, though the goats mean well, he can't stand causing anymore trouble for Goat Village, and then he runs away, telling the others not to follow him. Paddi sits in the forest with Eggy, thinking that the other goats don't care about him since they didn't follow him. The other goats look for Paddi in the forest, however, and when Paddi hears them calling for him, he grabs a megaphone and yells at them to go away. The other goats approach Paddi, and Weslie explains that they found a device that can deactivate the egg bomb. Sparky tries to figure out how to activate the device, Weslie tries to hit it against the ground several times to get it working, and Paddi tries to eat the device, setting it off. The other goats become worried, with Weslie using the excuse that he has homework to do to get out of the forest, Sparky following Weslie, and Tibbie dragging Jonie with her, using the excuse that they both have flowers to water. Paddi hugs Eggy, saying he's the only one who cares about him, and the two go to eat candy next to the river. Wolffy, who is using the bathroom in a nearby bush, notices a crying Paddi and Eggy. Paddi tells Wolffy not to capture him, since he has a bomb in his stomach, but Wolffy thinks he's making it up and brings him to Wolf Castle anyway. At Wolf Castle, Wolffy realizes Paddi wasn't joking about the bomb in his stomach, and Wolnie suggests they eat Paddi before the bomb explodes. Weslie and the others appear at the door to the castle, and after Wolffy encourages them to settle down, Sparky holds Wolffy and Weslie sets off the device, saying that since they have nothing to lose, they might as well sacrifice themselves in the impending explosion. Wolffy steps on Sparky's foot to hold him off while he escapes from the castle before the explosion, but when the device does go off, a little figurine of Mr. Slowy pops out and a recording of him saying that he knew one of the goats would ignore his warning and sneak into his lab, so he put in an egg alarm clock and passed it off as a time bomb, and he also guesss the culprit was Paddi. Back at school, Mr. Slowy becomes annoyed at the ticking sound the clock in his stomach is making and asks him when he'll remove the clock from his stomach. Paddi says he's looking at the school clock as a sort of punishment for himself, and Mr. Slowy decides Paddi has learned his lesson and gives him a lollipop as a reward. However, the lollipop is actually a laxative, and Paddi winds up having to use the bathroom, where he cries that he'll never eat anything without asking what it is again. Trivia *The fact that the bomb Paddi consumes is shaped like an egg is a Chinese pun. The Chinese words for "egg" (蛋, or "dan") and "bomb" (炸弹, "zhadan") both contain syllables that are pronounced the same. Also, spelling the Chinese word for "bomb" as 炸蛋, with the Chinese character 蛋 in place of 弹, changes the meaning of the word to "fried egg". Category:Joys of Seasons